Metal Fight Untold Stories: Part 1: Prank Wars!
by K.O.1945
Summary: set between metal masters and metal fury, Gingka and the rest of Team Gan Gan Galaxy after saving the world, have decided to share a home together... but tension rises as Masamune and Yuu begin an all out prank war!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade

**Author's note- **I'm new to writing beyblade fanfiction, I from the UK so I'll be using English version names of the characters, I'm a huge fan of all the beyblade series, I've been watching beyblade since I was five, and this is my first metal fight beyblade fanfic so I hope you guys like it... now on with the show!

Prologue

This story is set between beyblade metal masters and metal fury, a few months after the world champions where Team Gan-Gan Galaxy saved the world... Gingka and the others have been settling down for last few months in metal city, a few bey battles, and some mini adventures, and lots of fun...

Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yuu, and Madoka have been living together in a shared apartment near Madoka's Bey Repair shop, for a month and even though there learned to work together and have become great friend, there still some 'minor' problems between the gang as try to live in the same home...

One of their first adventures of being house mates, was when Yuu and Masamune were at each other's thorats, and decided to prank each other... but soon it turns into a full-on Prank War, with Gingka and others in the crossfire...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Starting points, Tempers Rising**

It's been nearly a week since the members of team Gan-Gan galaxy decided to move in together in an apartment in metal city, it's was alright for the first few days but after a while tempers began to rise between the friends... mainly between Gingka, Masamune and Yuu and sometimes Tsubasa, and leaving Madoka to violently deal with them...

It was typical Saturday morning for Gingka and co. Yuu was eating his cereal in front of the TV and watching his favourite cartoon show, Tsubasa was at the table eating some toast and fried eggs while reading the metal city local newspaper, and Madoka was washing up the pans from breakfast.

Meanwhile Masamune was standing by the bathroom door fidgeting, and looking annoyed with angered expression on his face, he was holding a towel, toothbrush, fresh clean clothes and shampoo and hair gel, suddenly he started pounding down the bathroom door like a maniac and shouting down the apartment.

''OPEN THE DOOR GINGKA! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR HALF AND HOUR!' the spiky black haired teen shouted while pounding the door with his left hand

Inside the bathroom, Gingka was in the shower wearing water proof headphones listening to his favourite music, smiling with his eyes closed while washing in his red hair, unable to hear Masamune's ranting or the bathroom door being pounded.

''COME ON ALREADY! OTHER PEOPLE NEED THE BATHROOM YOU KNOW!'' Masamune said continuing his ranting against Gingka unknowing that his friend could not hear him.

He continued to pound the door, as then the pounding turned into tackling and shouting. Masamune's anger intensified as well as his voice, soon the others could hear him shouting and smashing against the door. Tsubasa slowly got and walked down the hallway to the bathroom door as Madoka came out of the kitchen and followed, while Yuu remained and continued to watch TV.

''THAT'S IT GINGKA, I'M KNOCKING DOWN THIS DOOR! 3... 2... 1!'' just as he was about charge the door he was quickly stopped by Tsubasa who held him by his collar

''What the hell are doing you moron?'' Tsubasa said with a deep and stern tone as looked at the striker blader with annoyance with Madoka standing next to him

''Masamune, it's eight in the morning! The last thing we need is the neighbours complaining about your loud mouth? Just get a hold of yourself...'' Madoka said talking to Masamune like a boy being scolded by his mother

The spiky haired blader anger slowly and eventually vanished, he looked at Tsubasa and Madoka with an apologetic look and took a deep breath...

''I'm sorry you guys... I shouldn't have lost my temper and shouted... and tried to smash the bathroom door in'' Masamune said with a depressed expression on his face.

Madoka slightly slimed while Tsubasa had his casual expression, they knew that Masamune really sorry for his outburst in the morning against Gingka who still is unaware of Masamune's violent attempts to enter the bathroom.

''Next time Masamune, you should get up a bit more early... that way everyone gets their use of bathroom for 20 minutes or more, and the last person gets extra time in the bathroom'' Madoka said calmly.

''Since you overslept, Gingka is technically the last person to use the bathroom so he gets the longest time in there... but relax, he should be finished by now?'' She said while she put her hand on his shoulder

Just then after all the arguments and violence, Gingka suddenly walks out of the bathroom, still wearing his headphones, half dress, wearing his usual jeans, while holding the rest of his clothes and his bathroom stuff and his MP3 player, he smiled and then took off his headphones and looked at Masamune...

''oh your awake now Masamune? Well the bathroom's all yours buddy'' Gingka said with his signature smile looking at Masamune

Masamune looked at Gingka with slight anger and annoyance and a 'dazed', realising that Gingka had his headphones on the whole while he was shouting and pounding the bathroom door for nearly 40 minutes. He picked up his towel, fresh clothes and bathroom supplies, purposely bumped into Gingka's shoulder and stormed off into the bathroom, as he angrily shut the door behind him.

''What's wrong with him? Is he not a morning person or something?'' Gingka said with a confused and casual expression on his face as Madoka and Tsubasa looked at him, with a embarrassed look on their faces

''Never mind Gingka, don't worry. Come on your breakfast is waiting-'' Madoka was unable to finish her sentences as Gingka zoomed past her and Tsubasa and headed to the dining table in the living room where Tsubasa was sitting.

Madoka and Tsubasa smiled and followed Gingka back to the living room...

In the bathroom Masamune put his clothes to one side, put his towel of the hook, got undressed and went into the shower with his shampoo. He took a deep breath and turned on the shower... no water was coming out of the shower.

''What the...'' he said as he tapped and bang the shower, when suddenly without warning Ice cold water shot out of the shower like a hose on full blast! The spiky haired boy screamed and panicked as he was being poured down freezing cold water, he soon realised that Gingka had wasted the last of the hot water!

''NOW YOU'VE DONE IT GINGKA! YOUR DEAD!'' Masamune shouted while still being hosed with cold water...

End of Chapter 1

**Me: Well that's the first chapter done, hope you guys liked it, the next chapters should be online tomorrow the latest, also I'm working a comic version of this story, that should be finished by Monday, well that's all for now... peace! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – childish games

Later on in the day after the shower incident, Gingka and the others enjoyed the rest of their Saturday, Gingka and Yu were in the living room watching the latest beyblade news and offers, Masamune still annoyed with Gingka was sitting on the single couch eating his orange spicy sticks while listening to music and Tsubasa was cleaning his earth eagle bey on the table, Madoka had gone out to get some groceries and head to her bey repair shop then return to the apartment...

''Hey we should head to the bey park you guys! We can have some battles, eat ice cream, it'll be fun!'' Yu said as if having a brainstorm

''That sounds like a pretty good idea Yu. It'll be something to do while Madoka out doing the shopping, what about you guys?'' the Pegasus blader said agreeing the young blader

''Sounds good, it'd be nice to head to the park for the day, as soon as I'm finished cleaning eagle we can go'' Tsubasa said while he was wiping off his bey

''What about you Masamune, you wanna come with us?'' Gingka said asking his friend

''Whatever, I don't care...'' the spiky haired teen said with deep rude tone

''oh come on Masamune, I said I was sorry about using up hot water in the shower... I'll make it up to you buddy, blader's honour'' the long red haired teen said smiling raising his left hand

Masamune smiled slightly hearing Gingka's words, he tried to hid it but then Gingka and Yu were right in front of him, complete eye contact between the three, suddenly Masamune started laughing, then Gingka and Yu joined in Masamune's laughter while Tsubasa smirked looking at his friends. The laughing moment lasted for two minutes, Masamune had forgiven Gingka, and the team had gotten set and headed to the bey park...

Later on at the park, where a whole bunch of bey battles were taking place from all the small stadiums, just as Gingka and the rest team gan-gan galaxy entered the park, applause and cheers suddenly came from the crowds from the bladders in the park, since they saved the world and won the world beyblade championship, they had become big celebrities in their home town and in all of Japan, after the applause from other bladders, Gingka and others began their bey battles, Gingka went against Tsubasa while Yu was battling Masamune...

''3... 2... 1... Let it rip!'' shouted all four bladders and the large crowds watching their battles

(In the Masamune and Yu's stadium) the two green beys clash and crash into each, striker spinning towards Libra which was in the centre of the stadium...

''Don't let em get closer Libra! Go special move! Sonic Buster!'' shouted the young yellow blader, as his bey began glow a shining green and vibrate, then shot dozens of green energy rays around the stadium, as striker used its special teleport ability to evade all the attacks

''Ha! Your gonna have to a lot better than that little boy! The same tricks won't work on me and you know it! Now get ready, special move! Lightning sword flash!'' Masamune said tauntingly as Striker began to glow a bright green, surrounded in purple static charged Libra while dodging the sonic waves, as the bey began the beast within, the green unicorn with a lightning horn!

(Meanwhile with Gingka and Tsubasa battle)

The dark blue bey with red streaks was clashing with the purple bey as sparks were flying all over the stadium, then eagle spun to the right of the stadium with Pegasus following close...

''Keep following Pegasus, don't let Eagle get away, show them how fast you are!'' Shouted the red haired blader, as Pegasus was getting closer to Eagle

''Now eagle, soar high into the sky, show Pegasus who's the true master of the sky!'' Tsubasa commanded as his bey transformed into beast within, as the purple eagle soared straight into the sky, as Pegasus's bey transformed into the white winged horse and followed the purple eagle

''Now Eagle, it's time show them your true power, special move! Diving cross!'' the grey haired teen shouted as his eagle soared right above Pegasus and with incredible speed dived down towards Pegasus

''I don't think so?'' Gingka grinned as he saw Pegasus was about to be tackled by eagle

''Now, special move: Pegasus Star Booster attack!'' Gingka shouted as the Pegasus bey began to glow a bright blue energy and like a meteor going in the opposite direction, the winged horse and the bey charged into eagle and its bey as the two the beasts surrounded in blue and purple auras clashed as a mighty explosion engulfed the two beys!

(Meanwhile while Yu and Masamune's battle)

Ray Striker in beast form was seconds away from striking Libra with its lighting horn, when Yu smirked and Libra ceased its sonic wave attacks, it was just spinning in the stadium like a sitting duck...

''So you're just giving up huh? Looks like Striker and I are gonna win this battle'' Masamune said with cocky personality thinking that he already won

''I don't think so Masa-moo-moo... you fell right into my trap, now Libra, special move: Inferno Blast!'' Yuu said smiling as his Libra glowed and shot a massive green energy blast that reaches above the clouds and releasing a sonic scream, as the crowds cover their ears, Striker is sucked into the inferno blast as the static went everywhere as striker was being pulled towards Libra

''What the... what did you do!'' Masamune said with anger and confusion as he saw bey being engulfed into Libra's blast

(Yu began laughing)

''That was too close, I waited for striker to just close enough while using its special move, then I would use the inferno blast with striker and Libra right next to each other your special move would be weakened and the inferno blast would wipe striker out, it was pure luck, a second later and Libra would have gone flying out the stadium'' the young yellow haired blader said explaining his genius but risky plan

''Ha you think you're so smart, well unfortunately for you my plans are always simple and obvious... Now Striker! Special Move: Lightning sword flash, 100% max power!'' Masamune said as striker's beast form appeared within the inferno blast and shot a perfect purple lightning bolt within the energy blast as the stadium and the two bladers were engulfed in a green explosion!

The smoke cleared from both stadiums, after the dust settled and audience moved to the stadiums to see... Eagle, Libra and Striker had all stop moving and only Pegasus was still slightly spinning... Gingka had defeated Tsubasa and Masamune and Yuu had tied. The crowds began clapping and cheering Gingka and the others for their brilliant matches, applauses were heard from all corners of the park...

Later on by a small ice cream shop, Gingka and the others were sitting at a small table with ice creams, hot dogs, burgers and sodas, Gingka and Tsubasa were casually talking while Masamune and Yu were arguing with each other about their match, both their beys had been damaged by the explosion...

''I can't believe I tied to you of all people! I'm Masamune Kadoya, the world's no# 1 blader! There's no way I can tied with you and your bey! And worst of all, my beautiful striker was damaged thanks to you!'' Masamune said slamming his fist on the table and shouting at Yu

''Stop with that 'no 1 blader' stuff, If didn't use that attack inside the inferno blast, My Libra wouldn't be so broken because of you Masa-moo-moo!'' Yu said in protest as the two were continually arguing as Gingka and Tsubasa watched with embarrassment as the other customers were staring and laughing at them

''Would you guys stop with arguing people are watching?'' Tsubasa said trying to stop them fighting

''Yeah stop being so childish, it was just a simple battle guys there's no need to...'' Gingka said trying to help, he stop in mid sentence as the pair both looked at him with a dark expression

''MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!'' the two said shouting at Gingka and Tsubasa

Suddenly Yu picked up his burger and fries and dumped it all over Masamune, he started laughing and so did the customers and Masamune's hair was covered in fries, meat and sauce, embarrassed and angry he pick his soda and began to shook it up!

''you wouldn't dare'' Yu said taunting Masamune

The spiky haired teen opened the can and released the fizzy orange drink all over Yuu's face like a hose, the rest of the customers continued laughing at the pairs antics as they continued to throw they food and other context at each other, then the manager came to sort them when Yu threw tried to hit Masamune with his ice cream, but the black haired teen quickly ducked and the ice cream cone hit the manager! Masamune and Yu stop throwing their food, and smiled nervously...

Suddenly Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu were thrown out of the shop, the manager running after them, Gingka and the others started running down the street with Manager pursuing them...

An hour later at the apartment, Tsubasa was washing the food out Yu's hair while Masamune was washing out his own hair, the two were staring down each other like they were only people there in the room. Gingka were blankly looking at them staring down each other...

''This is all your fault Masamune... you broke my Libra, ruined my hair and food, an got us thrown out a restaurant'' Yu said angrily while Tsubasa was taking out the bits of food in his hair

''What! It's your fault, you broke my Striker and 'you' got us thrown out of the cafe!'' Masamune said in response to Yu words

''You know what, it's both your faults... You both started a random argument over the battle, and you 'both' started a food fight and got us kicked out of the restaurant!'' Tsubasa said scolding the two

''He's right you know, and besides when Madoka comes back she can easily repair Striker and Libra, so this whole argument was for nothing'' Gingka said agreeing with Tsubasa

The slightly agreed with Gingka but they were still annoyed with each other, just then Madoka walked in holding some groceries bags and some bey tools, they walked in to see Yu and Masamune in a mess and they sense the tension in the room

''What have you guys been up too?'' she said asking them while placed the food and equipment down to one side and them looking right at them with suspicion

''Masamune and Yu got into an argument after their battle in the bey park, both Striker and Libra were extremely damaged in their fight and got us kicked of a cafe down the road when they started a food fight'' Tsubasa said explaining the situation

''What is wrong with you guys? There can't be one day where you guys don't start a fight and get thrown out of a place because of your fights!'' Madoka said with frustration

(Madoka took a breath and held out her hand)

''Here... Give me Striker and Libra, I'll take care of them'' Madoka said in calm but stressed voice

Masamune and Yu glared at each other, then there walked over to Madoka and handed her their damaged beys feeling sorry for themselves...

''Whoa! You guys really damaged striker and Libra? Don't worry you guys in two days I'll have them both repaired'' She said with much ease

''Two Days!'' the two said in union, realising they would wait two whole days until they could battle

''Maybe this with you guys time to properly respect each other... after all our adventures and what we've been through, you guys still argue!'' Madoka in a stern tone

''OK'' Yu and Masamune said agreeing with her then they looked at each other with anger...

Hours later, Gingka, Tsubasa and Madoka were in the living room, having dinner while watching the TV, Madoka was repairing Libra and Striker on the table while Tsubasa and Gingka were talking... meanwhile in separate rooms Yu and Masamune were something for the other...

(In Yu's room)

Yu was by his desk, he had some water balloons, a bucket, a joy buzzer and water gun filled with green jelly, and he had a mischievous grin on his face...

''Masa-moo-moo gonna feel the wrath of the a true prank master, this is what he gets for wrecking my Libra and getting me in trouble'' Yu said with a long grin as he continued to work on his pranks for Masamune

(Meanwhile in Masamune's room)

The spiky hair teen was on his bed, he had a small catapult, stink bombs, a plastic baseball bat and a boxing glove, he had a dark grin and something planned for Yu...

''That little brat gonna pay for damaging my precious Striker, you he's gonna get to feel the power of my advance prank skills! Let the game being...'' Masamune said planning his revenge against Yu

**End of Chapter 2 **

**Me: well that's the end of this chapter, longest one so far, Next chapter should be up by Friday, in the next chapter Yu and Masamune will begin there all out prank battle which soon become a war. Also next week I'll be getting a scanner, so my drawn version of the chapters should online by the end of next week. That's all for now, in your reviews leave the name of the person who you think will win the prank war... Masamune or Yu!**


End file.
